Past & Present
by Tea23
Summary: Ever wonder about Tony and his past? Well he has a sister who wants to find him,and has. After Joining NCIS Riley is target by a madman who has it out for her brother Tony. Can the Team save her in time before she's the next Victim added on this murderers
1. Tony's secret

Tony sat at his desk, as he searched for a pen he came across an old picture of a young girl with brown shoulder length hair, Piercing blue eyes. She appeared to be about sixteen.

"Tony"? Kate asked as she stood in front of him, shifting a stack of files in her arms. She tilted her head, she hadn't seen him space out like this in awhile and though she hated to admit was starting to get worried. She couldn't believe he wasn't seeing Gibbs give him death glares from across the room for the past ten minutes. "Tony"? She asked again touching his shoulder carefully.

Tony jumped, as he looked at Kate Sheepishly. "Huh?"

Kate looked at her partner her face showing concern. "You ok? Your just starring at that picture like you lost your best friend. Not to mention you haven't even noticed that Gibbs has been giving you the death glare for about the past ten minutes now.

Tony gave a small smile. "Worried about me huh." he said grinning.

"As if, I just don't want to get stuck with all the paper work." Kate shot back.

Kate pointed at the picture. "Who's she, she's a bit young for you don't you think?" she asked.

Tony got this far away, sad type of look in his eyes. "She's my sister." he answered.

Kate's mouth fell open. "You...have a sister?" she asked in aw, wanting to know more.

Tony nodded. "She's probably changed alot, she'd be about twenty now." he said, his voice showing a fondness Kate had never heard before.

Kate smiled. "She sounds nice, you should bring her around, I bet she's got tons of embarrassing stories to tell about you." Kate teased.

Tony's face clouded up. "I've got work to do Kate." he said, he quickly put the picture away and went back to work.

Kate knew that she'd pressed a button about Tony's sister she just wondered why he had gotten so upset. She figured she should ask Gibbs, he'd know Tony for quite awhile. She went back to work, though Tony was heavily on her mind.


	2. Riley's Future

(I dont own NCIS in anyway shape or form though I wish I could)

Riley sighed as she walked home from the store. She defiantly was going to call that detective when she had the chance. He had to have found something about Tony by now. Twenty minutes later after she had unloaded the groceries and called the detective she hung up. "yes." She cried. "This is so cool. I'm actually going to be working with him."

Riley had been happy to even be considered for a job with NCIS but to actually be working with her brother that was too cool for words.

There were only a few small problems one he probably wouldn't recognize her and two her last name had changed. He name wasn't DiNozzo anymore it was now Taylor.

Riley began to wonder if Tony even wanted to see her. She hadn't even thought of that possibility. "What if he hates me?" she asked her small "West highland white Terrier" Chance.

The dog barked at her, his head cocking to the side as if to say you'll just have to see.

Riley laughed as she picked the dog up. "I don't know what I'd do with out you chance." She whispered in his ear.

She put chance down and then went to start her shower.

After showering and doing some chores Riley sat down with a photo album, looking at old pictures from a life that had had many hardships and brokenness to it, though there had been some good times. Even if they had been few.

About ten Riley headed to bed, chance by her side as she fell asleep trying to forget about tomorrow and what it might bring.


	3. Snooping Around

Kate looked at Gibbs from across the table. "So what's the story with Tony?" she asked.

Gibbs frowned. "Just drop it Kate." He warned.

"Why Gibbs? Why doesn't Tony ever talk about his family or even mention memories of when he was a child, or even that he has spoken to them and there driving him crazy?" she said.

Gibbs sighed. "Your not going to drop this are you?" he asked.

Kate shook her head. "Nope."

"Fine I'll tell you the basics cause honestly that's all I know. Tony's family comes from very old family fortune, and an even older Business. When he turned eighteen his parents began to try to pressure him into going into that business, but he wanted to become a cop. And lets just say that cops and his family don't mix.

They gave him an ultimatum either go into the family business or they'd disown him, he'd never be able to contact him or his sister and Brother. He chose the second option.. Listen just drop it Kate and don't even tell Tony that I told you, he's real touchy on this subject. The only family he has is you, me, Ducky, and Abby. That's it." He Gibbs told her.

Kate nodded. "fine but what about his sister Gibbs? That picture was only from a few years ago so that means she tried to keep in touch with him."

Gibbs sighed. "Kate I'm warning you leave this subject alone. Tony's been through enough, don't open closed wounds, they always hurt more the second time around."

"Fine." Kate mumbled.

They talked awhile longer while they had a few drinks.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Oh by the way, we're getting a new agent tomarrow, so when she arrives send her to my office please." He told her.

Kate looked at Gibbs. "she"? Kate asked.

Gibbs nodded. "yes she Kate."

"Yes." Kate said excitedly. "finally I'll have someone to help me get back at Tony."

Gibbs stood up and they both walked out of the door. "Oh Kate, don't start something that Tony will definitely finish, cause it will only annoy me." Gibbs warned as he tried not to laugh. Those two were never going to learn.

Kate frowned. "Night Gibbs." She said as she headed to her car.

"Night Kate." He chuckled, he headed for his car as well and watched her drive their separate ways.


	4. a new day

The next day Riley awoke early, way before her alarm clock anyway. She Quickly showered and then dressed in a black skirt and a white long sleeved dress shirt, along with black high heels. She then did her hair, drying it and then curling it just to give it a bit of wave.

After applying a tiny bit of make up, Riley grabbed her car keys since she decided to drive to work today. Making sure she had her purse and I.D. badge Riley kissed her dog on the head and then left her apartment.

Riley was glad to arrive fifteen minutes early. She had always prided herself on punctuality, her mother had never proved of a lady being late, even if it was casually. Riley got out of her black and Grey Grand Jeep Cherokee, locking it before she headed inside the large building.

Once inside NCIS Head Quarters Riley was greeted by a security guard who checked her I.D. and then waved her through. Riley thanked the man and then headed down the hall, up one flight of stairs and to where the elevators were.

Riley caught one just as it was about to close. She thanked the man and then pressed her floor.

"Looks, like we're going to the same floor." Tony said.

Riley nodded and gave a small smile.

Tony flashed on of his famous grins. "I'm DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo." He said introducing himself.

Riley decided to keep her identity of who she truly was to her self for a bit so she could mess with her brother. She looked at him unimpressed. "I'm Riley Taylor. It's nice to meet you Mr. DiNozzo." She said politely

Tony knew there was something about her, but couldn't place it besides her name was Riley. Then it hit him, she smelled like honey and vanilla. His sister had always smelt like that. "I have a sister named Riley, Great Kid." He said.

"Oh, You must be really close to her." Riley answered.

Tony looked at her. He was about to say something else but the elevator had reached there destination.

They both stepped out of the elevator and into the bull pen.

"So what are you doing here?" Tony asked Riley.

Riley smiled and then pointed over at Gibbs. "See that man over there?" she asked.

Tony Nodded. "Yeah, That Gibbs."

"Well I'm his niece." Riley told him.

Tony's Jaw dropped. "Your Gibbs's Niece?" he asked

Riley laughed. "Relax, I was Joking, Mr. Gibbs is actually my new boss so I guess we'll be working together." She said walking off toward Gibbs.


	5. Tony wonders

((Thanks for the reviews))

* * *

Riley shook Gibbs's hand. "It's nice to meet you sir." She told him.

Gibbs smiled. "So your DiNozzo's kid sister huh." He said. "It's nice to meet you and I'm pleased to have you on the team."

"Yes sis, I know it's a big shock." Riley said smiling.

"Please, call me Gibbs." He told her.

Riley Nodded.

Gibbs motioned over at Tony. "He figure it out yet?" he asked.

"No, he thinks I've just transferred here. But I'll tell him later." Riley replied.

Gibbs nodded. "Soon Rye." Gibbs warned.

"I better get to work." Riley said.

Gibbs pointed to a desk. "That's your desk." He told her.

Riley thanked him again and then headed over. Sitting down she noticed that Gibbs already had a stack of folders for her. It wasn't much, though it'd take at least an hour. She smiled to herself when she saw that Tony was still standing where she had left him.

Tony couldn't help but he'd seen the woman before. Maybe he'd just imagined it. _I must be going crazy._ He thought. "There must be at least a dozen women who smell like Honey and Vanilla and we're named Riley." He mumbled

"Tony"? Kate asked

Tony turned towards Kate. "What Kate"? He asked.

Kate handed him a cup of coffee. "Sorry about yesterday." She apologized.

Tony smiled. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, you just asked a general question. I would have asked you the same thing. So Truce?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah Truce."

"So have you checked out the new agent?" he asked.

"No. why is she weird or something?" Kate asked.

"No, she's hot and everything, but there's something familiar about her. I mean she smells like Honey and Vanilla and her names Riley. Its just plain freaky. You don't think?"

Kate frowned. "I don't think what? That she's your sister?" Kate asked, voicing Tony's question.

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

Kate frowned. "Well is her last name DiNozzo?" she asked.

"No Taylor." Tony answered.

"DINOZZO! TODD! GET TO WORK!" Gibbs yelled from across the room.

Both agents jumped and then hurriedly split up and went to their desks where they began to do paperwork.


	6. Tony's a Genius

(Sheesh sorry that took me a few days, I have like the whole story written out I've just been too lazy to type it. So hang in there and I'll try to get a couple chapters in each week. Thanks)

About ten that morning the mail came up and was delivered to the bullpen. Tony was always happy to get mail, but not today. He frowned at the envelope, for he already knew what was in it. Another threat to add to the collection, from an unknown killer. He'd already killed twice, and Tony knew he'd kill again soon. He just couldn't figure out why the threats were targeting him. He pulled out the letter and looked it over. He knew the letter would be different though everything else would be the same. No way to trace it, and no prints. It was always the same. Tony read the letter, which read the following.

_Thought I'd just disappear Tony? Well you're wrong. I'm sick of being ignored and this time you will pay dearly. For not only will this be my last victim, but you'll wish I'd had killed you instead._

Tony shook his head and then put the letter in a plastic bag before putting it in his desk. Though he knew it was useless he'd go over prints later. Tony went back to work, though this time, he began working on the cold case that seemed to haunt him, follow him everywhere. The past two murders had been about two years apart. He'd changed part of his M.O.

About twelve that afternoon Tony went on his lunch break. On his way out he ran into Riley. He knew it was tough being new here so he invited her along. He was glad when she accepted. Riley mystified him and he wanted to find out why.

At a quiet Italian restaurant. They both sat near the back. They talked about Riley's first day, past missions Tony had done with Gibbs and the others, and then the topic turned a bit personal. Tony asked about Riley's past.

"So where are you from?" Tony asked.

"Well I practically grew up in Chicago, though when I turned thirteen my parents divorced and my mother and I moved to San Diego. She later remarried to a naval officer, who later adopted me." Riley replied.

"So you changed your name? What was it before your mother remarried?" Tony asked.

Riley looked at him, fear and uncertainty showing in her eyes. "DiNozzo." She replied softly.

Tony looked at her for a few minutes.

Riley wished he'd say something, anything.

Finally Tony spoke, his facial features softening. "I missed you Riles." He told her. "But what about _Dad's Family Business_?" he asked.

Riley smirked. "I told dad that to screw the family business and if he thought he could pressure me into it like he did with Nick he could shove it up his…."

That was as far as she got before glass exploded around them. Tony yanked Riley under the table. A few minutes later they came out and saw that a car had crashed into the front of the restaurant. Luckily no one was hurt. Awhile later the police arrived and the siblings gave their statements before leaving.

"What a first day." Riley muttered as they drove back to NCIS headquarters.

Tony looked at her. "It's not even half over, besides when your working for Gibbs you get used to even weirder stuff than this." He replied.

Once back at headquarters they headed upstairs to the bullpen.

Kate frowned she had totally thought that Gibbs would get angry for Tony and Riley being late back from lunch, but Gibbs only smirked and then went back to work.

A moment later, Kate's phone rang. "Kate Todd." She replied.

"Kate it's me." Tony said.

"Man I thought Gibbs would have at least yelled at you and Riley for being late." She said.

"That Katie is why you find your kid sister who you haven't seen in like six years, have a restaurant window crashed into and then call Gibbs to tell him the new agent is your baby sis and that your going to be late because of an accident but that your both ok." Tony told her acting as if he was some genius.

Kate frowned. "First off Tony if you think you can call me Katie and then tell me some made up story…wait Riley's really your sister?" She asked.

"Yep." Tony replied happily.

"Great there's two of them." Kate said pretending to be depressed.

Tony laughed. They talked for a while longer before they hung up.


	7. Attacked part one

A couple months later one night after work everyone went out for drinks, as they did from time to time though Riley decided to pass on the offer to join them.

Instead she headed home. Once there Riley paused at her apartment door. Something wasn't right, she felt like she was being watched. But she decided to ignore it and went inside where she was greeted by her little dog Chance. "Hey baby." She said lovingly, picking the terrier up as she slipped of her shoes. Riley played the message machine as she sunk into the couch.

Chance began to grow towards the back bedroom door. Riley looked at her dog. "What's wrong Chance?" she asked as she headed towards the bedroom, grabbing her gun on the way.

"Come out with your hands up!" She ordered her gun drawn and loaded, ready to fire if necessary.

Nothing happened, so Riley cautiously went in.

She flicked on the light and saw nothing out of place, the window was locked and nothing looked disturbed.

Riley froze, she knew she'd heard something behind her. She spun around to see a man in a horror movie mask coming at her. Riley screamed, as he tackled her. The intruder knocked the gun from her had as she fought to get him off her.

Riley began to panic when she saw the knife. For some reason a maneuver Tony had taught her a long time ago came to mind. She tried to knee him in the groin but he was too squishing her. She couldn't move, so she went to a the only alternative….She bit him.

The man cried out when Riley bit him, he rolled over just enough for Riley to manage to squeeze out. She ran into the living room and out the front door, Chance followed her. Outside, Riley only paused to pick her dog up. She then ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Everything was closed, and her assassin was gaining on her. Riley prayed for someone to help her, she then spotted a phone booth. She quickly rushed inside and locked the door behind her.

Her assassin pounded on the glass trying to break in. Riley grabbed the phone and dialed the police.

"_Hello This is police dispatch." _

Riley began to cry. "please someone help me, he's trying to kill me."

"_calm down honey. Who's trying to kill you?" the dispatcher said calmly_.

"I don't know but he's trying to break into the phone booth, he has a knife. Please help me." She sobbed as she sank to the floor.

"_Stay on the line sweetheart, a squad car is only a block away. Stay with me." The woman said._

Riley could hear sirens, as could her killer. The man took off running into the dark shadows. Riley looked at the police officers who pulled up.

"Miss?" The officer asked knocking on the booth.

Riley unlocked the booth. The officer took the phone, he spoke to the dispatcher for a moment and then hung up the phone. "Miss, will you come with us please. We need to see your apartment and see what we can find.

Riley hugged her dog tightly and then got up. The officer escorted her to the car. They then headed to Riley's apartment.

Twenty minutes later a police officer asked there if she needed him to call anyone. Riley looked at him. "Tony." She replied.

"who's Tony, sweetheart?" the officer asked.

"My brother." Riley said softly. She then gave him Tony's cell number.

The officer nodded and then left.

Less than an hour later Riley sat in the passenger seat of a police car barefooted, a police jacket wrapped tightly around her small frame.

Tony, Gibbs, Kate, Abby, and Ducky walked up to her. Riley didn't even notice them walk up, she was in such shock. "Riles?" Tony asked touching Riley's shoulder, which resulted to Chance snapping at him. "whoa, cool it YoKo" he told the dog.

Riley didn't even turn her head. "Be nice to my dog Tony, if it weren't for him…" Riley didn't even finish her sentence; she'd begun to shake again. "He wanted to kill me." She said softly.

Tony looked at his friends grimly and then back to his sister. "I know Rye, I know. I'm sorry sweetheart." He said sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

An officer came up to her. "Miss?" he asked.

Riley looked at him.

"We could only find his mask, I'm sorry. We'll try to find him, but since you couldn't get that good of a description of him I'm afraid it's going to be very hard to find a suspect

Miss. Do you have a place you can stay at or someone I could call?" he asked.

Kate looked at the officer. "She'll stay with me."

The officer nodded and then left.

Riley looked at Tony who looked like he wanted to kill some one. "Tony?" she asked.

Tony continued to stare off into space.


	8. Attacked part two

This time Gibbs tried. "Tony." He growled. They all knew that Tony knew something.

Tony Jumped. "Riley you're getting twenty four hour protection whether you like it or not, end of discussion." He told her.

Riley looked at Tony, suspiciously. "You're hiding something." She accused him.

"Riley Anne don't argue with me. Not right now, go see if the officer will let you get your shoes and some clothes to take with you to Kate's, now go." He told her pulling his status s him being older than her.

Riley stuck her tongue at him. "You're lucky I let you get away with calling me that, oh and I will find out what you're hiding from me. It's only a matter of Time." She said as she turned to leave.

"Dang how does she always know?" he mumbled. Tony knew he was in trouble with his friends.

"Tony"! Everyone said. "What's going on?"

Tony sighed. "Fine, when I was a cop back in New York two women were murdered about two years apart, both we're directed at me. In-between the time of both murders I received letters from the guy. Supposedly he wants revenge for something he blames me for, the murders are well to make me feel guilty. Those women died because of me, and they always look about the same. It's like he singles them out because of how they look, maybe because whoever's death he blames me for looked like them, I'm not sure. About a month ago, I received another letter. He said he was tired of me ignoring him, that he'd be killing one last time and this time I'd wish he'd had killed me a long time ago, that I'd really take this murder to heart. Riley's that Victim. The mask, everything's the same. Even how he tried to kill them. The police won't find prints, this guy is too smart." Tony explained.

Everyone let what Tony had just found out sink in.

Tony's cell phone rang. "DiNozzo." He answered.

Tony frowned when no one answered. He was about to hang up when a voice came on the line.

"_Hello, Agent DiNozzo. I see you've discovered the Victim to be. Pretty little thing. I do believe she's prettier then the others. She sure knows how to fight; I'll have to be more prepared next time. I wonder what I'll use."_ The voice said.

Tony clenched his fists. "You stay away from her or God help you!" Tony threatened.

"_Tsk Tsk, Better take care of your temper. You wouldn't want to scare her. You know how Riley Anne tunes in on these things. You know she's so beautiful, such soft hair and gorgeous eyes. I've never seem eyes quiet like hers. I'd love to have some fun with her. I'd quiet like that. Maybe if you're good I'll send you some pictures."_

Tony's Temper flared. "You stay the Hell away from her! Your problems with me not her or anyone else. Never was never will be. If you're such a tough guy, leave the women alone. I never respected men who take advantage of them never will. You know what you are? You're a coward. You prey on those who can't defend themselves. Well this time you picked the wrong woman. Riley could get away from you every time. If you know what's good for you you'll leave her and every other person alone and do this the right way. You want your revenge; meet me at the old warehouse on main and Fifth Street, Friday night at ten. No weapons, just us." Tony growled.

Tony waited for a response but the line went dead. No one had ever seen this side of Tony before. It surprised them all.

Tony turned to Kate. Thanks for letting Riley Stay with you."

"No problem, she's a partner not to mention I like her Tony. Who would have thought she was related to you."

Tony smiled "thanks." He began to say but then quickly frowned. "Hey, I resent that." Tony said pretending to pout.

Everyone laughed. Riley then returned with her things and they all left.


	9. Reviews!

**Thank you, to everyone who's posted Reviews:**

I am really enjoying this story so far. A westie white! Wow! I use to have one of those little dogs years ago. They are such beautiful, loving and loyal little dogs. Can't wait to find out how and when Tony wakes up to who Riley really is, I mean COME ON DiNOZZO! You are or use to be a detective so ... grin seriously this is great and looking forward to more.

Also I think people are reading your story but as you are only accepting signed reviews they might find it a bit of a hassle to actually sign in. I'm sure many others are reading it though and it's just a suggestion to accept all reviews.

Cheers **(southerncrossgirl)**

I like this, looks good so far, please write some more soon. **(nikkinor)**

Cool!! This is really good!! lol!! I love it!! plz post more soon!! I wanna know what happens next!!  
Love Megan **(Charmed-Angel4)**

OK this I don't get, 7 chapters and only 3 reviews. What's up with that?? Every one likes to be told this is a great story. so, I will say it. Not only is this a great story, but it is AWSOME! I am loving it. Hope to get more soon, I know a lot of other people have read it and I do hope they tell you how they like it Bye for now Kerry **(kbandy)**

There are definitely some grammar errors that could be easily fixed with a beta reader… but other than that, I'm enjoying this. Please continue. ;D **(gotmilk)**

OMG!! Poor Riley!! That's horrible!! And lol! She told him!! Is this gonna have a pairing? cuz it seemed like Tony and Kate were flirting in chapter 6! lol! plz post more soon!! I wanna know wot happens next!!  
Love Megan **(Charmed-Angel4)**


	10. Aftershock

Wow finally I'm able to post the next chapter; I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and new years and thanks again for staying with me. I know it's annoying when you have to wait forever for new chapters to be posted but there's more to come. Thanks again.

IslandGurl 2286

* * *

Eventually Riley did find out, Tony and Kate had thought that she'd just be angry, and want to catch whoever was after her but Gibbs knew better. He'd been observing her over the past few weeks; he was beginning to see how the girl ticked.

Gibbs knew that Riley would be afraid as would any human being would though she'd play it off as though she wasn't going to let it bother her. This made Gibbs worried, he'd seen marines seriously get hurt by playing something as serious as this like it didn't matter, fear could destroy even the best men, it was an ugly beast, and Gibbs didn't want to see it take over Riley.

Though in the end Riley did just as Gibbs had predicted, she had played it off by just saying that, "she wasn't going to worry since it was only a matter of time before the guy was caught.

Riley continued to stay at Kate's. Tony had even been coming over continuously, and Kate had even gone to dinner with him.

Through out this time, Riley and Gibbs have been scheming about how to get the pair together. It was so obvious that they both liked each other. Not to mention that scheming against Kate and Tony had gotten the whole murder thing off of Riley's mind or so it seemed, since the guy hadn't called or anything. Though it was only a matter of time before he did.

One night late after work, Gibbs and Riley sat at Gibbs's desk eating Takeout while trying to come up with a plan to get Tony and Kate together. They we're both sick and tired of listening to the two argue like children, though at times it was amusing.

"We so have to get them together. It's so obvious that they like each other. Their just to stubborn to admit it first." Riley told Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. "I know. I wonder if we'll ever have a peaceful day here."

The two worked for a few more hours before finally coming up with the ultimate plan. They could even do it the next morning at the office since it'd be Saturday.

They both packed up their things and then Gibbs drove Riley to Kate's apartment. They both said good bye and then Riley headed up the stairs, Gibbs watching to make sure she got in ok before he left. After Riley gave one last wave he drove away. He couldn't help but smirk, tomorrow would be a lot of fun.


	11. Plan in motion

sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've had finals this week, so I've been busy studying. thanks for waiting though and giving your reviews

* * *

The next morning at about eight Kate's phone rang. She groggily answered the phone, wondering who in their right minds would call her this early.

She groaned mentally when she heard Gibbs's voice. "Gibbs It's eight o clock on a Saturday, this had better be good." She mumbled.

Gibbs grinned. "I want you and Riley here Now, you have thirty minutes to get here or you had better start job hunting." He said gruffly, then hanging up.

Kate mumbled a few profanities and then tiredly got up. "Riley"! She called.

Riley smiled as she got out of bed. "Yeah Kate." She replied trying to sound half asleep.

"Get dressed; Gibbs wants us at the office in half an hour or we had better start looking for a new job." She said pretty much quoting her boss.

"Alright but he had better have a good excuse, It's a Saturday and it's not even ten yet for heavens sake." Riley said poutingly.

Twenty five minutes late both women we're at their desks with Tony and Gibbs doing paper work. Gibbs had said it needed to be done as of yesterday and then delivered that afternoon.

About eleven Riley made an excuse about needing more staples. She left the bull pen and headed to the supply closet. She quickly found the box of staples and then looked around, she spotted a step ladder and smiled as she used it to put the box on the top shelf of the closet. It was defiantly out of reach and would need two people to get it down if the step ladder just happened to mysteriously disappear. After hiding the ladder Riley returned to the bull pen.

"Tony you need to get the staples, there too high up and I can't reach them." She said in an annoyed tone.

Tony mumbled something and then left for the supply room.

"No one can reach that." Tony yelled a few moments later.

"Kate go help him." Gibbs ordered.

Kate nodded and then left though they could hear her complaining.

Gibbs and Riley exchanged glances. "Stage one complete." Gibbs said as they snuck to the stock room.

Riley and Gibbs could see Tony and Kate arguing about how to get the box.

"Listen I'll give you a lift up, it'll be quicker that way." Tony said.

Kate shook her head. "No, I know what you're thinking about doing and…"

Tony laughed. "I didn't even think about looking up your skirt Kate, it's easier to use my camera phone when you…"

"You are disgusting." Kate said angrily. She then looked up at the box. "Of all the days to wear a skirt." She muttered.

"Say something Katie." Tony teased.

Kate socked him." put your hand out before I change my mind." She said grudgingly.

Tony smirked.

Gibbs handed Riley a softball. She took a deep breath. She had to hit the door hard enough to close it on the first time or their plan was ruined.

She quickly said a prayer and then wound up the pitch. The ball went flying through the air smacking right into the door before either of the two unexpecting victims could do anything.

Gibbs gave Riley a high five and then the two headed back to the bull pen while Kate and Tony argued about whose fault this was.

In the bull pen they turned on the radio so they could listen in on the device they had planted in the closet. Now all they had to do was sit back and wait for Kate and Tony to admit their feelings for each other.


	12. Permission Granted

K, I know this chapters super short but I'll make up for it in the next one. And there's a surprise to cuz duh, duh, dun something happens! Yeah! so keep reading.

Love,

ME

* * *

Hours went by as Tony and Kate sat in silence. Finally they began to get along.

Finally Tony spoke. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

Kate looked at Tony, hurt flooding across her face. "You think I hate you?" She asked. "I really like you Tony you just… I'm not your type, and I'm fine with that I…"

Tony kissed her. "I love you Kate." He whispered.

Kate pulled away and sighed. "What about rule twelve?" she asked.

"Forget it, we'll make it work, I love you." Tony told her.

"I Love you too." Kate replied.

Just then the door opened, there stood Gibbs and Riley. Both we're smirking.

"Well it's about time!" Gibbs told them.

"You both are in so much trouble." Tony said.

Riley laughed. "As if, Finally Gibbs and I will have some peace and quiet when we work."

Everyone laughed.

They then all headed out for a late lunch.


	13. Mr Dover Arrives

Another week had passed and everything was nice and peaceful.

Tony and Kate had started dating, so now the two were inseparable. Not that anyone minded.

So Kate and Tony had gone out to dinner, which after they'd go see a movie as well. So Riley was on her own.

She lay strewn across the couch, with Chance in her lap watching "Scream" when the doorbell rang.

She grumpily paused the movie and then got up from the couch making her way to the front door of the apartment.

"Yes?" She said cautiously after she had opened the door a few inches. "what are you doing here? How'd you find me?" She asked, a sinking feeling beginning to run through her.

"I'm a detective Miss Taylor, its part of my job. But I'm here because I found something out about your brother. I think I'd better come in, you really should sit down for this." Mr. Dover said.

Riley gripped the door tighter. "I told you Mr. Dover I no longer need your services. And truthfully I have no interest in learning about what dirt you've dug up on my brother. So if you'll excuse me I have things to do. Good day Mr. Dover." She said politely as she began to close the door.

Bill grabbed the door. "We need to talk Riley Anne. I don't want to hurt you." He said roughly as he forced his way in.

Riley backed away from Bill; she tried to think of what to do. She was alone and Tony wasn't here to save her.

Bill began to come towards her. "I just want to get even. I didn't even know who you we're until you said you we're looking for him. I like you Riley Anne but He needs to pay." Bill growled.

Riley held back a whimper. "Stay where you are, I'll scream if you come any closer." She threatened, her voice cold, yet calm despite her current feelings.

Bill took a step back as a little white blur shot across the room and in front of him. _I forgot about the stupid mutt. _He thought angrily. He fell to the ground as a hard object struck him in the head. "you'll regret that move little one." He warned her as he went at her, wrestling the object out of her hands. He looked at the object which had been a golf club. "I didn't know you golfed, sweetheart." He told her.

Riley took a step back. She didn't even care if he saw that she was afraid, she just wanted her brother.

"awe, are you scared? Where's that little tough girl act huh angel?" Bill teased as he watched Riley back away.

Bill covered his ears. "Shut the mutt up or I'll do so permanently." He threatened harshly.

Riley didn't believe him until he pulled out a hand gun. "Chance! Here Baby." She told him. She picked the tiny white terrier up. As she went back to the back bedroom trying to figure out an escape route or how to get to her gun the dog growled at Bill.

She started to go into her room.

"No, just push him in and shut the door like a good girl." He ordered.

Riley's hope dropped a mile, as she followed his orders. _What do I do know_? She thought desperately.


	14. Missing Pieces

"Why are you doing this?" Riley asked, making sure to keep her distance.

Bill sneered. "All in due time princess. But first we have to get going." He said pulling out a syringe from a bag Riley hadn't even noticed until now.

Bill tried to get closer but muttered obscenities when Riley bolted out of his reach. She was headed for the front door. He quickly hopped the couch and just barely managed to grab her as she had just stepped outside.

He yanked her roughly back inside, managing to knock over an end table with a lamp on it.

"Let go of me!" Riley screamed as Bill threw her against the wall.

Bill twisted Riley's arm behind her back as he held her down. He had to admit she was a tough little thing. Though she'd probably had to, growing up with two brothers. "This wont hurt much Sweetheart." He mumbled as he jammed it into the side of her neck, making sure to be careful about where he was poking her. Bill had learned long ago that injecting his victims in the main artery of the neck managed to knock them out faster than if he did so in the arm.

Riley struggled to get away. She knew she didn't have much longer before she fell unconscious.

She tried to scream but Bill covered her mouth until she was unconscious a few moments later.

Bill set the limp young woman on the couch as he surveyed the damage. _It's not too bad considering the table, lamp and a few other items that had been broken during Riley's outburst. _He thought as he gathered his things.

He then Picked up Riley and cradled her in his arms as he headed out the door. Closing it behind him with his foot. He whistled as he walked down to his car, laying Riley down in the back seat. Tying her hands and feet before they went on their way.

About two hours later Kate and Tony returned. They could hear Chance barking as they walked up the stairs to Kate's apartment.

"That dogs going to get me evicted." Kate complained.

"Least the mutt likes you. The thing can't stand me." Tony said as Kate unlocked her door.

Tony looked at Kate when they saw the mess.

"What the hell did she do throw a party?" Kate asked when she saw the damage. "Riley!" She called out.

Tony frowned as he looked around the disheveled apartment. "Kate Cover me." He ordered, drawing his gun and heading into the apartment. Afraid of what he might, or might not find.

Kate pulled her gun and followed Tony through her apartment.

After finding the apartment unoccupied except for Chance, Tony went to call Gibbs.

"Tony!" Kate said when she found a syringe on the floor by the TV. She used a Kleenex to pick it up, then quickly bagging it.

"What Kate?" Tony asked.

"Look, Who ever took Riley dropped this." Kate replied.

"Yeah I feel much better Kate, Knowing that my sister was drugged and taken against her will." Tony said angrily.

"Sheesh, sorry. I just thought you'd want to see it. After all it is a clue." She said defensively.

"Look I'm sorry, I…forget it." Tony said.

"What?" Kate asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I swore along time ago that I'd never let anything happen to her. I wasn't there to protect her." He said. "I let her down." He said softly.

"Tony." Kate said trying to soothe him. "I'm sure Riley knows that if you we're here you would have done everything in your power to save her. But you weren't. It's not your fault."

Tony nodded and then picked Chance up, sitting down on the couch.

Gibbs burst into the room five minutes later. "How the hell could this happen?!" he ordered.

"Nice to see you too Gibbs." Kate said sarcastically as she handed him the evidence she had found. Filling him in on what they knew even if it was little.

Gibbs looked at Tony. He could hear him talking to the dog. "Who took her buddy?" Tony whispered. "We need her; we need our girl back buddy."

Gibbs looked back at Kate who was frowning.

"What" he asked.

Kate looked at Gibbs. "I didn't want to tell Tony this but, I found blood. Not a lot but still, I think it's Riley's." she said handing Gibbs the Vial that had the blood sample in it.

Gibbs nodded.

"That's odd." Kate said walking towards her answering machine

"What are you looking at now?" he asked. Gibbs sighed. "Kate Now's not the time to check your phone messages." Gibbs growled.


	15. Clue

Yea, finally I posted another chapter, I'm already working on typing the next one so bear with me. Hope you guys like it.

Love,

Tawney AKA: Islandgurl2286

* * *

Gibbs couldn't believe that just barely a week ago that he and Riley had been plotting together, and having fun. Who ever had done this not only had made Tony angry but the guy had just pulled in four other people who were now after him, whether he realized it or not. Now it was personal. Gibbs knew that he had one of the best teams in the whole organization, he was confident that he'd be there when he helped Tony beat the hell outta the guy. And boy did he have a lot of different ways to kill him; being an ex-marine and all.

Kate rolled her eyes. "The machine and the phone were turned off." She began to explain.

"So either Riley or her Kidnapper turned it back on." Gibbs interrupted.

Kate nodded as she looked over at Tony. Her heart broke at the sight; Tony was just sitting there holding Riley's dog as he stared at a picture he had in his wallet of them both. "This is killing him Gibbs." Kate Whispered.

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "It takes a very secure man to look like that." Gibbs said trying to lift Kate's spirit, even if that meant pissing her off. He couldn't let his team get down. They had a mission.

Kate glared at him. She couldn't believe Gibbs was being so insensitive.

Gibbs sighed. "Look, Kate this is possibly going to be one of our hardest missions ever, it's hard on all of us." He told her. He then looked over at the machine. "Play the tape, and be careful not to mess up any prints that might be there." He told her.

Kate nodded; she couldn't believe that Gibbs was telling her to use evidence before it was printed or anything. But she followed her orders, she knew that each minute that passed away, could mean losing time to save Riley. Kate played the tape.

A moment later a deep voice came on, they all knew he had used a voice disguiser to hide his voice.

"Hello Tony, I thought I'd give you a little time so I'll play nice…for awhile. Riley will go unharmed for now, but there are conditions my boy. To keep her alive I want 100,000 dollars and a plane ticket to Mexico, Two nights from now meet me at the old pier downtown at midnight. Then you shall get Your precious Riley back. You had better come alone and unarmed or You'll never se either of us again. Or shall I say you wont be seeing me till I find my next victim, as for poor Riley she'll be under ten feet of dirt probably forever if you screw this up. And we all know how good you are at doing that. Now don't we Tony. I do hope you understand." The voice said.

Kate heard Gibbs in the back ground as the tape played. "This bastards having fun with this." Gibbs growled.

Tony stood up, still holding the Dog. "This psycho's in a dream world." He spat.

Kate knew that she'd have to take over for a while, though she was surprised that Gibbs had gotten so angry that he didn't even seem to know what to do next. So she took charge. "Ok lets finish bagging everything and taking photos then we'll head back to the lab and see if Abby can find something." Kate said.

Both men nodded, and started doing their tasks. After they finished about ten minutes later Gibbs looked at Kate. "Pack a bag, your staying with Abby." He said.

Kate nodded and then headed to her bedroom to pack a bag.

Gibbs looked at Tony, he looked ready to kill. "Calm down, we'll figure out where she is when we give Abby the stuff." He said.

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes looking almost haunted. "Gibbs I don't have 100,000 dollars let alone half that. How am I going to save her." He asked. "I promised to keep her safe." He mumbled.

Gibbs's eyebrows rose a bit when he caught Tony's last statement. So Tony was feeling a lot of guilt, he obviously had made a promise that he hadn't been able to keep. "Tony you couldn't have done anything. You didn't know…" Gibbs said trying to offer comfort; he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He wished Kate would hurry up.

Just then Kate came out carrying two bags.

"Kate you're staying with Abby not going on a cruise." Gibbs said.

Kate set the bags down. "ok one, Only one of these are mine, And two I know what's happening Gibbs, and believe me this is no picnic." She told him.

"We'll then whose bag is that?" Gibbs asked, as he began to get annoyed.

"We'll We're not leaving The dog here are we? And plus when we find Riley she'll probably not have the chance to come back here so I packed her some clothes." Kate snapped.

Gibbs glared at Kate and then at Tony. "lets go." He ordered.


	16. Dog Sense

Back at head quarters Tony got a visitors pass for the dog since that seemed to be the only way to get the dog into the building. He then headed down to the lab where music was blaring. He stood in the doorway for a second and then quietly went and turned off the music.

Abby spun around. "Tony"! She said. She then saw the dog he was holding. "You got me a foofy dog?" she asked. "I know it's the thought that counts but isn't it a bit early for Christmas? It's like two months away."

Tony laughed. "I'd rather have a shepherd any day but actually it's Riley's dog." He told Abby. "He's not only the only witness to the case but…"

Abby cut him off. "To what who stole the dog biscuits?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. "Ha Ha, funny but no. Remember the psycho guy who hates my guts?" he asked.

Abby laughed. "Which one Tony you have a list of guys who aren't exactly fond of you."

Tony frowned. "Try to be serious Abbs."

"Wow, Sorry. Sheesh, so what happened?" she asked. Something was totally wrong, Tony never got cross with her.

"Thank you now before you decided to become a comedian I was about to tell you that Charger here Witnessed Riley's..."

Charger Bit Tony's arm which resulted in the dog being dropped. "Cool it YoKo, I thought we we're past you hating my guts." Tony said as he jumped up on the counter before the dog had a chance to bite him again.

Abby laughed. "Man Tony, I was totally wrong, this guys not foofy, he's a Doberman in a tiny body." She said.

Tony stuck out his tongue. "Ha ha, Lets see how he likes you Abby." He said, beginning to pout.

"Fine, come here big guy." Abby cooed, as she picked the dog up. The dog began to chortle and snuggled deep into Abby's arms.

"Play boy." Tony mumbled.

Gibbs and Kate entered the lab. "you have anything yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I found out that Abby's a comedian and Riley's dog thinks I'm a chew toy." Tony complained.

Kate laughed. "I knew that dog was smart." Kate teased.

Abby handed Gibbs the dog. "Everyone out so I can run the evidence." She said.

Everyone headed up to the Bull Pen. In the elevator Tony looked at Gibbs. "why's that Hate me and not you?" he whined.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "Because DiNozzo think of it this way. If you had a daughter wouldn't you hate any guy she went out with who was like you?" He asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah... hey… what are you saying Gibbs?" he asked.

Kate smirked. "He's saying that the dog doesn't like you because… well your you." Kate said.

Tony made a face at Kate. "We'll he only tolerates you because he doesn't know you." He said trying to have a comeback, though it was really not that good of one. He wanted to smack himself in the head.

Tony's hand went to the back of his head when he felt a sting, just as the elevator doors opened.

"Stop trying to start a Fight DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked away.

Tony rubbed his head. "Yeah Boss." He said. "Hit me in the head. He never hits Kate, but me, he does all the time." He mumbled.

"I heard that DiNozzo." Gibbs called over his shoulder.

Everyone headed to their desks while they tried to work while they waited for Abby to finish doing the evidence, though in the end they didn't get anything accomplished.


	17. Cooking With Gas

Kate stared at her clock, it had been two days and nothing had gone right. Abby had been unable to get anything that could tell them Where Riley might be or even who she might be with. Kate glanced over at her Co Workers, they we're in a daze as well. Kate Sighed. She hoped Riley was ok, it was already four thirty and time was slipping by dramatically. The trail was becoming cold, and they all knew what that meant.

Riley awoke to it being almost dark though from the skylight came a small amount of light. She couldn't tell how large the room was but she knew it wasn't that big. She moved directly underneath the skylight, that was about eleven feet above her. She didn't even want to think about what she'd do when it became fully dark. Riley looked around the room, across from her she could see a large box, almost the size of a coffin.

Riley took a few steps forward and her suspicion was correct. She swallowed a scream as she backed away towards the wall, dozens of memories coming back to her. Memories she thought she had buried. _Calm down_. She thought as she tried to calm herself down. But it was useless. All she could think of was that she was trapped in a tomb with a dead body.

She knew she had to get out. He'd probably come for her, she felt her way until she found the entrance. Riley pounded on the door. "Someone Help Me! Please!" She yelled. She kept this up for about twenty minutes, even though she knew it was useless.

Riley sat on the cold hard ground as she began to cry. She'd never see Tony again, nor Gibbs, Kate or anyone for that matter. She was going to die and no one would ever find her body. Riley shifted her weight. She was sitting on something hard. _Probably a rock._ she figured but she got up to move it, though nothing was there. She went to brush off her jeans when her hands ran over her back pocket. _My Cell_! She though as she yanked it out. She could call for help.

Riley dialed the office. She prayed that someone would be there; she knew that the signal was weak and didn't think it'd hold up for long.

Gibbs answered his office phone. He was grouchy and he was tired of coming up with nothing. He hated it when they fought to serve justice against the ones who were super smart and thought that just because of it they could get away with anything.

"Gibbs." He answered. He frowned when he heard the voice on the other end. "Riley?" he asked.

Riley wiped her eyes. "Where are you guys?" she asked.

Gibbs hurried to Tony's Desk and used his phone to call Abby.

"Hey Tony what's up?" Abby asked.

"It's me." Gibbs said.

"What are you doing on Tony's Phone?" Abby asked.

"Forget it just put a trace on Riley's cell, She called me on my phone." He said.

"Gottcha." Abby said, hanging up.

Gibbs hung up his phone and hurried back to his desk. "Riley?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You ok? He didn't hurt you? Did he?" Gibbs Growled, he knew she'd been crying.

"No, I'm fine…He's going to Kill me Gibbs. Tony too, this guys a disturbed person." She told him.

"No Kidding." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Riley turned around quickly as she heard the door opening. She quickly stashed the phone behind the coffin in a corner and then turned to face Bill as he entered.

"I see Riley Anne that you've slept well." Bill said as he came in closing the door behind him.

Riley took a step back. "I told you to stop calling me that." She growled through clenched teeth.

"You don't like me calling you that little one?" he asked. "But you love it when he calls you by that name." He said raising his voice. Bill got this far away look in his eyes.

"He's too good for you Tori." He said. "I don't want you seeing Danny anymore; you can do better than him."

Riley took a step back. "Who's Tori?" she asked.

Bill shook his head, the spell being broken. He pulled out a knife. "Come here Riley Anne, I want to send a little gift to your big brother." He said stepping towards her.

Riley glared at him; she couldn't let herself come off as a weak person. "Stay the Hell away from me." she spat.

Bill took another step forward. "It's not nice for a lady to speak like that Riley Anne." She scolded.

Riley stuck her tongue out at him, quickly moving out of his grasp when he lunged for her. She knew that the only way she was going to get out was if she fought him. _I can do this_. She thought. Tony had taught her many maneuvers and techniques over the years before he left and he'd been training with her so she was confident that she could win if she tried hard enough.

Gibbs could hear what was going on and he didn't like the sound of it. He feared the bastard would really hurt Riley. He frowned when he heard a man in the background start yelling. "You Bitch! You broke my Nose!" He yelled, pulling out a gun.

Riley glared at him as she stood still. "Well it serves you right for coming at me like that with a knife or any kind of weapon for that matter!" she yelled back.

"I swear I'm going to make your life a living Hell for how you've acted. And maybe I'll start with your friends. Kate and Gibbs, I believe their names are. Kate seems like such a nice girl, she seems to know how to behave. I'd love to kill her, so beautiful too."

"Leave them alone." She pleaded. "Please."

Bill smiled. "I'll see. I'll be back tomorrow Riley Anne; I still hate it that your brothers in the way but soon he'll be gone." Bill said as he left headed towards the door, the gun still pointed at Riley.

A moment later he was gone, the chain outside of the door being locked behind him.

Riley sank to the ground trying not to cry. She wanted her brother. "He'd know what to do." she mumbled.

Gibbs kicked his desk. "Riley!" He yelled. She couldn't hear him. He was about to kick his desk again when Abby came up.

"Ah did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

Gibbs turned around. "What did you find out?" he asked grumpily.

"Man somebody needs a nap." Abby said.

"Abigail..." Gibbs warned.

Abby nodded. "Right, shutting up now. Anyway I got a match on the tape you gave me; I was able to lift a print off of it. It belongs to a guy name's Bill Dover and that's not all. His real name is Newton Baber and he's a big time murderer and thief. Even has charges for kidnapping. Oh and Bill Dover is a detective. Oh and I traced Riley's cell. She's at a grave yard about forty five minutes away from here."

Gibbs looked at Abby. "Gotta Go Abby, I owe you a big Gulp." he said hurrying off.

"Nah It's on the house, Riley's Family." Abby called after him.

"Ok." Gibbs called back as he yanked out his Cell phone. he called Tony and Kate, Telling them that they better get their ass's to his car in two minutes.

Gibbs smiled. Now they we're cooking with gas!


	18. Filling in the Blanks

Riley sighed out of frustration. She stood up she wasn't going to be some damsel in distress. She was going to find away out and save herself. She was going to stop feeling sorry for herself and find it. Riley began searching. Feeling the walls for an opening or vent anything. She began searching clockwise. Ten minutes later it got dark. She couldn't see anymore and she now knew the only way out we're through the now dark skylight eleven feet above her or through the door that was chained from the outside. She took her pick and chose the door. She didn't want to try and sleep in case Bill came back. She didn't want him to have the element of surprise.

So she decided to hide behind the door and wait for Bill to come back, that way when she could slip out and lock him in, then find help. Now all she had to do was wait.

Forty minutes later Gibbs, Kate and Tony walked through a dark graveyard.

"This place gives me the creeps." Kate said shivering from the cold wind. She wished she had brought a heavier jacket.

Tony grinned. "Hmm… Our Little Katie is afraid of the dark huh." he teased.

Kate socked him in the arm. "Shut up, Least I don't sleep with a night light." she retorted.

Gibbs looked at Tony, his eyebrows rising. "You sleep with a night light DiNozzo?" he asked, feeling amusement and disturbed at the same time.

Tony glared at Kate. "It isn't a nightlight, it's a collectible flash light that just so happens to plug into the wall. And How did you know about it Kate." he said, getting annoyed at the end, while trying to make it sound like a totally different thing then it really was. "And I'm not the subject here." He snapped.

This time Kate grinned back. "I have my ways Tony, and if you ever look or go through my things again, much, much more will be revealed. Do I make myself clear?" she said.

Gibbs glanced at Kate. "You know you always have my permission to just shoot him Kate, you don't have to torture me by letting me know how he lives."

Kate stopped in her tracks. "Gibbs, I think we found Riley." She said pointing to a tomb like building.

Gibbs nodded. "Everyone be careful."

Tony took the chain cutters he'd been carrying and centered the chain in between.

Riley held her breath, when she heard the chain move. "God please help me." She quietly prayed.

Just as the person was about to come in Riley threw a fast right hook to the guys jaw. He fell to the ground, and Riley turned to run out but rammed into someone. Riley pulled away and was prepared to throw another punch when a familiar voice spoke.

"Damn it Rye, Your just like that crazy terrier of yours." A mumbled from behind her.

"Tony?" Riley asked feeling rather confused. Then she realized her mistake. "Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry I thought you were Bill." She told them as she hugged her Brother. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Least I know you can defend yourself." Tony said. "Least if it was him you'd have been able to get away."

"We need to get outta here." Kate said.

They all turned to leave.

"Wait my phone." Riley said. She turned and went back into the crypt. A moment she returned and they all left.

"Well your two days in Hell are over Riley." Gibbs said as they drove back to NCIS head quarters.

Riley frowned. "I must have been out longer then I thought." She said.

"Riley, who kidnapped you?" Kate asked.

Riley looked out the window. "Bill Dover, I had hired him to help me find Tony." She replied. "It's odd though, at the apartment he said he wanted revenge. About getting even."

Kate looked at her. "Anyone come to mind who'd want revenge against you or maybe Tony?"

Riley shook her head. "No."

Tony sighed. "I can think of a few but I don't know any Dover's." He said.

"Gibbs looked at Tony. "What about a Newton Barber?" He asked.

Tony paled.

While Riley and Kate just looked at each other. "Who'd name their kid Newton?" they both asked.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "It was a hold up at his house, he had his sister Hostage. She looked a lot like Riley come to think about it. Even about the same age. We just wanted to arrest him; it was supposed to be simple. But he snapped, said he'd shoot her if we even took a step towards him. We did as he said. The girl was so scared. I can still hear her crying, praying, begging him to let her go and let us do our jobs. He went to take a step out the back door but tripped, the gun went off. She died instantly. He ran and we never caught him." Tony said.

He sighed. "I was the officer in charge. And I screwed up… Two years later the threats started…."

Riley looked at Tony. "It wasn't your fault." She told him.

Kate and Gibbs agreed.

"Your wrong Rye." Tony said softly.

Riley frowned. "Tony?" she asked.

Tony sighed. "What?"

"Remember when I was eight and I broke Josh's arm when we we're all fooling around and Mom and Dad got super mad at me?" she asked.

Kate and Gibbs looked at each other wondering where Riley was going with this.

Tony nodded. "Yeah but what's the point here?" he asked.

"I was getting to that. Anyways remember what you told me?" Riley said.

Tony looked at her and nodded. "yeah." He said sighing.

"And what was it?" she said pushing the issue.

Tony looked out the window and then back at his sister and his friends. "That things happen, you can't just blame yourself, sometimes it might be your fault and when it is learn from it so it doesn't happen again. And when it isn't just let it slide because sometimes people just want to blame someone because it makes them feel better." Tony said.

Riley nodded. "Yep and that wasn't your fault Tony, Bill just wants to blame someone even if it's the wrong person cause it makes him feel better."

Tony nodded. "How'd you get so smart?" he asked.

Riley laughed. "By watching you." She replied.

They all reached head quarters and walked inside.


End file.
